MIRROR, MIRROR
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: This story is mainly about Sam and his POV. Fourteen year old Sam wants to stay with Bobby to finish out the school year instead of going on the next hunt with his Dad and brother. But even staying behind doesn't stop him from getting into serious trouble to save a friend. Will his family get to them in time? This is written for a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this story for one of my readers who is a Sam girl. This story is for you,** Sallyannerenee **. I hope you enjoy the read and like the story line I created. Thank you for all who have decided to read my story. Your ideas and suggestions are always welcome, maybe I can even use them in a story. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The young boy lay on one of the twin beds in the room he shared with his older brother. He was working up the courage to face their father and tell him he wanted to stay here instead of going with him to check out a possible case. It wasn't like his Dad was going to let him actually hunt with them. Growing up for him had not been your normal apple pie life. He'd lost his Mom when he was six months old and ever since it had been him, his older brother and their father on the road, moving from one town to the next. He didn't even get a chance to know his Mom and only knew what she looked like by the few pictures he found of her. Neither his Dad nor brother would tell him much about her. They had moved around a lot when he was growing up and he thought it was for his Dad's work until five years ago when he learned the truth. He learned what was really out there in the dark and that his Dad hunted and killed the monsters and saved people's lives. That day when he read his father's journal changed his life forever. No more was he an innocent child who thought the monsters he read about or saw on television were just for entertainment. After learning the truth his world was turned upside down. He now knew the reason they moved around so much; his Dad was going where the hunts were and that was why they were left alone in motel rooms days, even weeks at a time. Many a time they barely had enough money for food, but somehow Dean always managed to feed him. He would hustle or even steal to be sure Sammy had food to eat. He now saw just how much his older brother had sacrificed for him trying to give him a normal life as long as he could.

He saw his brother in a different light now since Dean had known the true from the time he was four. He now knew why their father pushed so hard in their training, never settling for anything less than perfection from them. His brother was a natural at it but he wasn't as lucky. He was an awkward kid trying to grow into his body, but he still tried so hard to meet his father's expectations. Sometimes he could do it, but most of the time he just couldn't make his body keep up. No matter how hard he pushed himself, no matter how bad he wanted it, deep, deep down in his soul he knew this wasn't for him. He didn't want to be a hunter. He didn't want to follow in his Dad and brother's footsteps, the family business. He wanted something more in his life than moving from town to town searching for the next hunt, staying in rundown, grungy motel rooms, never really having a place that he could truly call home. He wanted to stay here to finish out the school year since there was only two months left. School was easy for him but it was hard when you moved three or four times in a school year. He hated being the 'new kid' again knowing they probably wouldn't be there long enough to make friends or settle into the school. This time he was standing up for himself and hoped for the best. Sam had decided he was old enough to start making his own decisions in his life. He wanted to have control of it and decide what his future was going to be.

 **spn**

"Are you packed? Dad's about ready to leave." Dean asked his younger brother as he strolled into their bedroom to see Sam still in his sleep clothes.

"I'm not going." Sam replied quietly not able to meet his brother's gaze.

"Quit kidding around and get your shit together." Dean argued striding to the bed to stand over him.

"No!" Sam growled again clenching his jaw and crossing his arms over his chest and putting on his best bitch face.

"Sammy, Dad's waiting on us. Now let's go." he fussed grabbing at Sam's arm.

"Stop it! I'm going to tell him now. I don't want to go with you." Sam complained jerking from Dean's grasp and jumping up from the bed. He headed for the hall and the stairs to find their Dad and get this over with. Sam had already asked Bobby if he could stay and he had said yes. He heard voices in the kitchen and headed that way with Dean not far behind.

 **spn**

"You ready Sammy?" John asked when his youngest hurried into the kitchen.

"I don't want to go!" Sam blurred out catching John by surprise. "I want to stay here with Uncle Bobby."

"Excuse me?" he asked in a loud demanding voice as he glared hard at his son.

"Dad, I want to finish the school year here. There's only two more months before we're out. I like the school and the teachers and...And I made some friends." Sam rambled as fast as he could afraid to look up into his father's face. "You say I'm too young to go hunting with you, please let me stay."

"You know 'bout this?" John demanded looking to Bobby for an answer.

"He did ask me and I told him it was your decision." Bobby said calmly looking over at Sam as he stood facing his father.

"Go get your things Sammy we're leaving." John told his youngest.

"Dad, why don't you let him stay?" Dean said from behind Sam. He could see how much Sam wanted this and how much it meant to him. "Sammy right you're not going to let him hunt with us anyway. What if Bobby makes sure he trains while he's here? He'd be safer here than left alone in a motel room. You know that could be more dangerous than hunting. Besides, it's only for a couple of months."

John looked to his oldest son and saw the pleading on his face for him to say yes. It seemed Dean was always the mediator between him and his youngest now that he had gotten older and questioned more and started arguing with him. It seemed every time he turned around they were butting heads over some nonsense. He looked back to his youngest who was looking up with those puppy dog eyes waiting for his answer.

"What if you get a hunt?" John asked Bobby.

"I can get someone to stay here while I'm gone. The boy's fourteen John, it's not like he can't take care of himself. Besides, wouldn't he be staying alone in some motel room while you two are hunting? Dean's right, he'd be safer here with me and you wouldn't have to worry about him. It'll be easier this way too."

"Please Dad." Sam said softly.

"Do you promise to train with Bobby while we're gone?" John asked.

"I will, I'll train every day!" Sam said excitedly not able to hold still he was so happy.

"It's not like we can't stop by to check on him between hunts." Dean commented butting Sam's shoulder lovingly.

"You sure about this Bobby?"

"Go already, he'll be fine here. I'll make sure he trains and does his school work and keeps his nose clean."

"I guess it's settled then, you ready Dean?" John asked getting up from the table.

"Yeah."

"Sammy you mind Bobby you hear?" John instructed his youngest. "I don't wanna hear you've been slacking off."

"I will. Thanks Dad." Sam said hugging him as John wrapped his strong arms around him holding him tight for a moment before letting go. "Here for the extra food." he said laying some money beside Bobby's coffee cup before heading for the door.

"Stay out of trouble bro." Dean told Sam, ruffling his hair must to Sam's disgust. "I'm giving you a haircut when I get back."

"No you're not." Sam huffed smacking his hand away. "Dean, be careful out there ok? And take care of Dad."

"You know I will, don't worry we'll be fine." he told Sam in a more serious tone when he saw Sam's concern. "See ya squirt, I'll check in with you to be sure things are going ok."

"Alright, if you need any research done let me know." Sam replied watching Dean saunter for the door. He gave a small wave to Dean's salute and sighed in relief. He had done it; for once his father listened to him and allowed him to do what he wanted.

 **spn**

"You ready for some breakfast?" Bobby asked now that they were alone.

"I can get me something Uncle Bobby." Sam said heading for the cabinet to get a box of cereal and the fridge for the milk.

"After ya're done, probably need to make a supply run and stock up." Bobby said picking up the money and pocketing it.

"Ok, can I go to the used bookstore while we're in town?"

"Don't see why not." he said sipping his coffee. "Ya got any homework that needs doing?"

"No, I finished it last night so I'd have the weekend free."

"I got a feeling yer Daddy don't give ya enough credit for smarts. How long ya had this planned out?" Bobby asked eyeing Sam suspiciously as he sat down with his cereal and milk.

Sam had the decency to blush a deep red knowing Bobby had seen right through him. One thing Sam could do was solve problems, no matter had complicated they were. Sam's brain seemed to function differently than most and Bobby could see that. He had actually decided to do this several weeks ago when it looked like John was getting ready to head out again. The only reason they hadn't left sooner was John was recovering from an injury he got in a hunt. He knew his Dad didn't like staying in one place too long, always looking for the next job and that wrecked havoc with his schooling but he did his best to keep up and work ahead where he could. Sam wanted to learn. He craved that knowledge like others craved chocolate or whiskey. Where other students hated school, Sam loved it and threw himself into doing his homework and any extra work he could too. But he was careful not to let others know just how smart he was because his Dad always told him to blend in and not stand out. He knew not to draw attention to himself for fear of someone getting nosey and decide to investigate his Dad.

There had been one scare when Sam was seven and accidentally let it slip that his brother and him were alone at a motel for several days waiting for their Dad to get back. They were lucky John came back and they left that town before inquires were made. Sam never made that mistake again after getting a stern talking to from his father. John was strict with the boys and pushed them hard in their training because he expected them to learn how to protect themselves from the dangers out there in the world. Sam's life was not an easy one, but the one light in it all was his big brother who had taken care of him since he was six months old. Dean never had a childhood but he made sure Sam did. He did without more than anyone would ever know trying to be sure Sam had his childhood and kept his innocence as long as he could. Dean still blamed himself for Sammy taking their Dad's journal and reading it. Now that Dean was eighteen, he had made their father sign papers for guardianship of Sam to him since John would head out on hunts without them more and more, leaving them to fend for themselves. John still wouldn't let Dean go on a hunt by himself yet, even though Dean protested that he was ready. John told him he had no one to have his back since Sammy was still too young and would not take the chance of losing his oldest to a hunt gone wrong.

"I'm tired of being the new kid all the time Uncle Bobby." Sam finally mumbled as he ate his cereal. "I'm not like Dean; I don't like hunting like he does. Everything comes so easy for him. I work so hard and still I stumble or mess things up. It's like I have two left feet sometimes."

"Yeah, but who does most of the research for them kid? I've never seen anyone take to it like you have. Ya know how much yer brother hates doing research. Don't ya worry none, you're still growing and you'll get better. So don't ya go doubting yerself like that, your time will come. Why I wouldn't be surprised that you don't outgrow that brother of yours."

"I know Dean whines like a three year old when Dad mentions research." Sammy snickered finishing his breakfast and taking his bowl and spoon to the sink to rinse out. "Do you really think I'll get better?"

"I'm sure of it Sam. Once you set your mind to a task not much can stop you from achieving it. Ya gotta believe in yerself and don't be so hard on yerself."

"Thanks Uncle Bobby, I'm ready when you are." Sam said letting the praise Bobby gave him sink in.

"Ok kid, let's go." Bobby stated getting up and leading them outside to his truck. He waited for Sam to get settled and buckled in before starting it and heading for town. In a way Bobby didn't mind Sam staying with him. He enjoyed the boy's company and the adult conservations they had. He swore sometimes Sam was an adult in a teenager's body.

He saw a huge change in him after learning the truth about his family and what his Dad was really doing. John had dropped the boys off right after that and at first he was withdrawn and quiet, keeping to himself and not talking. He was pretty sure John had intentionally left them with him because he didn't want to deal with Sam's reaction to it all. It took Dean weeks to get Sam talking again and out of the funk he was in. Once he realized he could read some of his books, Sam dove in head first devouring everything that he could. He drilled Dean on each monster wanting to know their characteristics, signs to look for and how to kill them until he hid from him to get some peace. Sam was a complicated and complex kid who wore his heart on his sleeve, not like his brother who hid his emotions just like their father. Bobby had cautioned John about the boys and dragging them into the life he created for himself, but it fell on deaf ears. He finally gave up talking and just took them in when he could hoping to give them some sort of balance in their lives. Bobby let them be boys and play ball or go fishing or to the movies like other kids did. He wanted to give them some semblance of normal, even if it was only for a few days at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why don't we go by the bookstore firstsince we'll be getting some frozen and cold stuff?"

"That's fine Uncle Bobby. I wanna see if I can find the books we're supposed to read this summer and get a head start on reading them."

Bobby looked over at Sam as he stared out the windshield happy and content and shook his head wondering how many fourteen year old boys would think like that. Sam was always considerate and a hard worker, no matter what he was tasked to do. He knew Sam had his moods and could be broody when he wanted to be. Bobby was glad to see a small smile on his face. It seemed like he never saw it enough and he wouldn't even think about his brother. Sometimes he wondered if Dean still knew how to smile. The only few times he had seen him smiling was because of something Sam had done. Dean was an over protective big brother and he made sure everyone knew you didn't mess with his little brother unless you wanted his wrath. Dean took protecting his little brother very serious and not many crossed him. Bobby had to admit, he was as good a hunter as his Daddy, if not better. Dean had a cunning and sixth sense about him that he used in his favor whenever he needed to. The more he hunted, the more he honed his skills and improved.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Bobby mumbled more to himself than to Sam.

"Are you going to come in too and look around?" Sam questioned him as they pulled onto Main Street.

"Guess I will, might see if they got any new westerns I haven't read." he shrugged as he started looking for a parking spot near the bookstore. Since it was early, he pretty much had his pick of spots and pulled into one, shutting off the truck. He watched Sam eagerly climb out of the truck and head for the bookstore. Bobby took his time knowing he wasn't as young as he used to be and found slowing down some now and then didn't hurt. "Don't mind me, I'll hobble along shortly." Bobby said sarcastically to himself. When that boy had his mind set on something it was awful hard to deter him from it and he was never satisfied until he accomplished it. He'd never seen anyone as intense and serious as Sam could be and wondered if he truly even knew how to be a kid.

 **spn**

There were a few people roaming the stacks of used books as Bobby entered the store. He did a quick survey of the room locating Sam first and scanning for any threats before moving on to look at the books. Bobby knew Sam was capable of taking care of himself in most situations, hell he had helped train him, he knew just how dangerous he could be even at his age. He knew he was packing because John had drilled it into both his boys to never go anywhere unarmed. He didn't like it, but he knew Sam had a knife hidden on him when he went to school. At least he was smart enough to never let it be seen.

"Uncle Bobby if I need a little extra money can I borrow it? I've been saving mine up but I may not have enough." Sam asked him when he hurried to his side.

"Sure son, why don't ya look for a couple you want to read for fun too? Ya don't gotta be studying all the time." Bobby suggested.

"Thanks Uncle Bobby." Sam said breaking out into a wide grin as he hurried back to the shelves of books he was going through.

While Sam was busy finding some books, Bobby headed over to the western section and scanned through the titles choosing a couple of books from different shelves before moving to the section for supernatural. He always checked for any stray books that were the real deal and bought them before some idiot found them and did something stupid. Those kind of books ended up here from estate sales, donations when some one died, or books bought elsewhere by the owner of the store. This time he didn't find anything worth buying and went in search of his charge. Bobby found Sam meticulously going through a stack of books that had been marked down to nothing.

"Find anything?" Bobby asked him.

"I did, but I found these on sale and wanted to see if there was anything here." Sam said nodding to a stack of five books by his side that he added another to.

"When you're ready we'll check out."

"Alright, I only have a few more to look at, give me five minutes." he said going back to his task of looking at each book.

Bobby couldn't help but smile at the younger Winchester as he studied each book with a critical eye before putting it in the no stack or yes stack. In less than five minutes, Sam had chosen a total of seven books and turned to Bobby ready to check out.

"I only need to borrow three dollars." Sam told Bobby as he calculated how much the books would be.

"Keep yer money, I think I can afford to get these for you, call it an early Christmas present." Bobby said taking the books from him and putting them with his to check out. "Save yer money and get ya something with it."

"I can't do that Uncle Bobby." Sam whispered feeling a little uncomfortable that Bobby did that. He wasn't used to this type of kindness. John was not one to accept charity from anyone and he taught that to his boys. "I can help you around the garage to pay you back."

"Suit yerself. How 'bout you help with the cooking and cleaning up and with research? That'll be payback enough. I know ya're not as interested in cars as yer brother is."

"Thanks I can do that." Sam nodded eagerly; glad Bobby didn't make a fuss about it.

"Ok, let's hit the grocery store and grab some lunch while we're in town." Bobby told him picking up his bag to leave.

 **spn**

"Alright Sam, you get some stuff for your lunch while we're here and anything else you might like to eat." Bobby told him pushing the cart down an aisle.

"I don't need much Uncle Bobby."

"Look, I ain't goin' through this every time we come to the store." Bobby said turning to Sam to confront him. "Yer Daddy left money, this ain't charity." he growled at him. "Now go on and get what you want while I go to the produce section. I know you like to eat healthy so that won't be a problem."

"Ok, I'll meet you over there." Sam said wandering off to find suitable items for his lunch.

"Damn stubborn kid." he mumbled under his breath as he headed to the produce section to get fresh fruit and vegetables.

 **spn**

Sam walked down the aisle looking at his options and deciding what he wanted for his lunches next week. He was happy Bobby let him pick out the food, not like his Dad and Dean who got what they liked more than what he liked. He never understood how anyone could eat beanie weenies or those processed meats in a can. After picking out several things, he headed toward the produce to find Bobby. He was pleased to see he had gotten fresh vegetables, apples, bananas and grapes.

"Ok, you go grab a gallon of milk and couple dozen eggs while I look at the meats." Bobby instructed Sam after he had deposited his items into the buggy. "Oh and get ya some more cereal or oatmeal or whatever you want for breakfast."

"On it." Sam said heading for the dairy section while Bobby stopped at the meats to look over the selections. He hustled back with the food and ran back to get yogurt and sliced cheese while Bobby moved on to pick up the other things he needed.

They were waiting in line at the front to check out and Sam spotted crossword puzzle books. He stepped closer and looked at them finding a New York Times one and decided to get it with some of his money. Sam had found doing a crossword puzzle calmed his mind and helped him relax. Once they were checked out and had the bags sorted, putting what needed to be kept cool in the cold storage bags and the rest in the two boxes so they wouldn't slide around, Bobby headed to the diner so they could grab lunch before heading home.

 **spn**

"I'll bring the bags in and you can start putting things away." Sam offered picking up several bags in each hand.

"Alright, why don't ya go change and do some training and I'll come out when I'm done in here."

"Ok, I'll go for a run first."

Sam brought in the rest of bags before heading upstairs to change and grab a water as he headed out the back door to run. He loved to run and tried to do it every day he could. He felt free when he ran. He could let his mind shut down and just focus on putting one foot in front of the other. Afterwards, he would go through the drills his Dad had taught him and practice knife throwing. He wasn't sure what Bobby would have him do, but he was prepared to do it. He never backed down from a challenge, even if he couldn't do it the first time. He would work at it until he could do it smoothly and easily. Sam wanted his Dad to see that he had improved and it had been a good idea to let him stay here. He started pacing himself and controlling his breathing as he set a steady pace letting the wind blow his hair back from his face and dry the sweat that popped up from the exertion. He could feel his muscles stretching and worked on controlling his breathing as he listened to the soft slapping of his running shoes on the black top. Everything else was tuned out when he ran the three miles to an old stone church and back.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for deciding to read my story. Please review. NC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Sam!" Clay called to him as he strolled toward the school from the bus.

"Hey guys." Sam smiled seeing his two best friends waiting outside the school.

"So does this mean you get to stay?" Rick asked a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yes, I got Dad to let me finish out the school year before I have to leave."

"That's great!" Clay said slapping him on the back. "We can team up on that science project now."

"Sounds good." Sam replied walking with his friends toward the front doors of the school.

"Hey guys wait up." a female voice called to them.

They turned to see the last of their foursome hurrying toward them. She was smiling happily her eyes more on Sam than the other two, but Clay and Rick didn't mind. They became close friends almost instantly, like they were kindred spirits and hung out together as much as possible.

Sam had made friends with Clay the first day of school and then Rick shortly after. They became like the Three Musketeers and looked out for each other. On his second week at the school, another student transferred in and was in some of his classes. Her name was Valerie and Sam had a huge crush on her. She had dark, wavy hair and violet eyes that sparkled when she got excited. She had homeroom across from his and her locker was down from his. He was too shy to speak to her at first, but when he saw she kind of kept to herself he decided to introduce himself. He would of asked for Dean's help but after hearing some of his date stories he thought better. Turns out she was pretty cool and liked some of the same things he did. Sam had two classes with Clay and Rick and two with Valerie. They were lucky to have lunch period together and ate together whenever they could. The guys didn't seem to mind when she started joining them for lunch. Sometimes they would tease Sam about having the hots for Valerie, but it didn't bother him. The Three became the Four Musketeers as well as blood brothers and sister. That happened one weekend not long after they all became friends. Clay had the pen knife, but it was Rick's idea and neither Sam nor Valerie protested the ritual. They each pricked their fingers and mingled their blood swearing to be there for the other whenever needed. Sam thought it was a little lame, since he knew about spells and rituals and other things, but he kept his mouth shut. They were thought of as weird and geeks, but it didn't bother any of them, they were fine with it.

They headed for their lockers to get ready for the school day. The guys were in the same homeroom so their lockers were close together and Valerie was across the hall so her locker wasn't far from the guys. Sam looked up and sighed listening to the others around him and the hustling of classmates to get to homeroom before the bell rang. He was content for the time being happy to be able to finish the school year here.

 **spn**

"Alright class, I'm going to be giving back your stories from the last assignment and I have to say I'm impressed with some of them and there are others who need to put in more effort." the English teacher announced as she walked down the aisle handing out papers.

Sam waited for his story to be given back, tense and unsure. Mrs. Cooper smiled down at him and laid his story face down on his desk. He touched the papers and took in a breath before turning it over to see an 'A Great Job' in the upper right hand corner. He let out the breath he was holding and flipped through the pages noting some minor errors marked in red and stopped on the last page where Mrs. Cooper always left notes. He read her comments quickly and then again. ' _Sam this is an amazing story with so much detail and imagination, keep up the good work. Have you ever thought of becoming a writer?'_ His lips twitched with a smile, but he forced himself to remain neutral. Sam was never one to brag about his grades or boast about himself. He wanted to stay under the radar and not call attention to himself like his Dad taught him.

"Alright class, we'll be starting in chapter 22 this week, read the first lesson and answer the questions at the end." the teacher told the class just before the bell rang for lunch.

Sam gathered his things together and stuffed them into his backpack before getting up to head for the cafeteria to meet up with Clay, Rick and Valerie. He stopped at his locker, got his lunch and swapped out books for the afternoon classes.

"Over here Sam." Rick called to him from a table over in a corner.

Sam gave a small wave and worked his way through the other students and tables to where his friends were sitting. He saw Valerie make her way toward them from the other entrance and smiled at her.

"Did you see the notice on the bulletin board about the spring dance?" Clay asked as he bit into a sandwich.

"Not really, I don't do those things." Sam replied pulling out an apple, sandwich, chips and water.

"What if you get asked by a girl?" Rich teased. "Ain't that right Val?"

"I don't know, I'm not much into dances either." she replied casting her eyes downward shyly not able to meet Sam's eyes.

"Still won't go." Sam shrugged. He was shy around girls even thought Dean had given him the birds and bees talk several years ago. Sam almost blushed remembering how descriptive and straightforward he had been talking about sex and didn't dare look at Valerie.

"Sam, are you listening?" Rick asked when Sam didn't answer his question.

"What?" Sam asked blinking fast and pulling himself back to reality.

"Rick was telling us about a house that was supposed to be haunted." Clay said leaning closer so he could whisper.

"You know ghosts don't really exist right?" Valerie asked Rick. She looked to each of them and stopped when she saw the look on Sam's face. It was one of concern, rather than the skepticism that ghost aren't real.

"What do you mean haunted?" Sam asked looking cautiously at Rick.

"I heard my Dad talking about it to the sheriff. Seems like someone went missing last week and he was last seen around that house." Rick told them excitement in his eyes. "How 'bout we go check it out after school this week?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sam told him. "The sheriff probably has the place guarded and it would be breaking and entering if we got caught."

"I can't get into trouble; my Mom would have a cow." Valerie told them.

"Yeah, my Dad would tan my hide if I got arrested." Clay added. "How 'bout we go down to the river and swim instead?"

"I guess." Rick said disappointment in his voice at his idea being rejected by the rest.

"Besides, most of those rumors are nonsense anyway." Sam added hoping to discourage any more talk of it. He would ask Bobby about the place and see if he knew anything about it. He usually took care of any strange things since this was his home.

"Can you come over after school so we can work on our science project?" Clay asked Sam. "My Mom can take you home."

"I'll have to call Uncle Bobby and be sure it's ok." Sam told him as he ate his food. "Should be ok, I'll call when I'm done eating."

"Great! It's not due until next Monday, but I figured the sooner we do it the more free time we have to explore."

"Ok, I'll go call Bobby and make sure it's ok. Meet you at your locker Valerie and we'll walk to our next class?" Sam said gathering his trash to throw away before heading outside to use his cell.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes." she replied as she listened to Clay and Rick talk some more about the haunted house. She told the good-bye, tossed her trash so she could head for her locker to wait for Sam.

 **spn**

Sam found a quiet place and called Bobby waiting for him to answer.

"Singer Salvage, Singer speaking." Bobby answered in his gruff, annoyed voice.

"Uncle Bobby, its Sam."

"Sam, son somethin' wrong? Ya still at school aren't ya?"

"Yes, I wanted to check to be sure it was ok if I went home with Clay after school so we can work on a science project?"

"Do I know this kid's parents?"

"Mr. Harper works at the hardware store in town; I think he's the manager."

"Yep, know him. Do I need to come and get you?"

"No, his Mom's gonna drop me off." Sam told him.

"Ok, just be home for dinner and mind yer manners."

"Thanks Uncle Bobby I will, oh yeah, have you heard anything about a haunted house around here?"

"I've heard a lot of rumors over the years but none of them ever panned out. Just some jackass trying to scare the kids or some dumb ass letting his imagination get the best of him thinking he saw something that wasn't there."

"Alright, thanks Uncle Bobby I'll see you at dinnertime." Sam said hanging up and heading off to catch up with the others. Since they had late lunch, they only had two more classes before school was out and one of them was study hall. He used that time to get most of his homework done and if he didn't have any would ask to go to the library to study where it was quiet and no one would disturb him. Valerie had study hall at the same time and she would join him in the library when she could. They would find a quiet corner and talk or read or work crossword puzzles together. He looked forward to the days she could join him and was working up the nerve to ask her to the movies. Most of the others in his class thought he was weird but left him alone, especially when Dean showed up one afternoon at pickup and put a couple of bullies in their place. Word got around fast that you didn't mess with Sam Winchester unless you wanted trouble from his older brother. One thing Dean could be was intimidating when he needed to be and when it came to his little brother he could be your worse nightmare.

 **spn**

"Thank you Mrs. Harper for the ride." Sam said getting out of the car.

"You're welcome Sam, come over any time." she replied.

"See you at school tomorrow Clay."

"See ya Sam."

Sam watched them drive away before heading inside, dropping his backpack on the couch and going in search of Bobby.

"Bobby I'm home."

"That's good; did ya get your science project done?"

"Almost, can Clay come over tomorrow to finish it up?" Sam asked snagging a carrot out of the salad on the counter. "I'll be sure there's nothing out he shouldn't see."

"Don't see why not." Bobby answered pulling a roasted chicken from the oven. "Wanna wash up and set the table for me?"

"Sure, can I do anything else?"

"Naw, the rolls need to heat up and it'll be ready. We're serving from the pots tonight, cut down on dishes to wash."

"Fine with me." Sam said as he washed his hands and got out plates and silverware. "Do you want tea or coffee to drink?"

"Tea'll be fine. Why the questions about haunted houses?"

"Rick was telling us about some rumors he heard. Said there was talk about it. You think we should check it out?"

"I'm thinking **we** are doing squat. I'll ask around and see what I can find out."

"Awe Uncle Bobby! I wanna help." Sam whined in a voice he saved for Dean when he wanted to get his way.

"And let you get hurt on my watch, I don't think so." Bobby stated in a voice that didn't leave room for argument. "If there's any research to do you can do that, how's that?"

"I guess." Sam sighed taking a plate and serving himself from the pots on the stove. "Have you heard from Dad or Dean?"

"Not yet, I'm sure they'll call in the next day or so."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure son, you can ask me anything."

"Do you think I was wrong not going with them?" he asked glancing at Bobby sideways.

Bobby filled his plate and sat down at the table before giving him an answer. He looked over at the boy for a moment and watched him push his food around on his plate before forking some to eat.

"No Sam, I think you need to speak up for yerself and do what you think is right for you. I know how you feel about school and wantin' to learn all you can. You're old enough to decide things for yerself. I know yer Daddy might not like it, but screw him, this is yer life." Bobby told him. "That's just my opinion mind ya, just don't give up on your dreams son."

"I wanna go to college Uncle Bobby." Sam said quietly keeping his eyes lowered on his plate.

"Well I say if that's what ya want, ya should go for it."

"I don't think Dad will let me anyway, it's just a thought." Sam said sadly knowing his Dad wouldn't agree to it. He expected both his sons to follow in his footsteps: _hunting things, saving people, the family business_. It wasn't that he wanted to dish his family; he just wanted more out of his life than driving from one hunt to another, one dingy motel room after another, hustling for money and never settling down.

A cell rang in the other room and Sam scurried to get it hoping it was Dean. He looked at the caller ID and smiled slightly when he saw it was.

"Hey Dean, how's it going?" Sam asked.

"Hey bro, things are ok. How 'bout you?" Dean answered.

"I'm ok."

"School going ok?"

"Yeah, it's good."

"Have ya asked that girl you're sweet on out yet?"

"How'd you..." Sam stammered wondering how he knew about Valerie. "I'm...We're just..."

"I saw you walking her out when I picked ya up. You were making goo-goo eyes at her." Dean smirked proud he had guessed right. "Hey I say go for it."

"You figure out what you're hunting yet?" Sam questioned trying to get his brother away from talking about Valerie.

"Think so, we got one more lead to track down to be sure."

"Need any research done? I got some time..."

"Naw, we're good, you just concentrate on your school work."

"Is Dad still mad at me?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Don't worry 'bout it; he realized it was better you stayed there. He just won't admit it. You know how he can be, doesn't like admitting he's wrong. Gotta run Sammy, I'll call in a few days, stay safe and don't do anything I wouldn't do." he snickered.

"Jerk! Bye Dean." Sam said hanging up the phone but hearing a ' _bitch_ ' coming from his brother before they were cut off. He sat on the couch for a moment thinking before getting up to go finish eating. Sam didn't want to admit it, but Dean was right about asking Valerie out. He needed to do it soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for deciding to read my story, I hope you are enjoying it. Reviews are welcome, I do like to know what you think about it. Please review. NC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The past three weeks flew by as Sam busied himself with all the assignments teachers try to work in before the end of the school year. He partnered up with Valerie in one class for the final project that counted as half their grade. They had worked on it during study hall and after school and were almost done. Sam wished he could stretch it out more so he could spend more time with her, but knew that would look to obvious. When they were done with the project he was going to ask her to the movies. He hoped by then he would of worked up the courage to it.

The school day was going by slowly as Sam looked once again to the clock at the front of the room. He was in American History and it was boring. He had already completed this class before in another school but had to retake it at this one. Finally the bell rang and he gathered up his materials and strolled to the door to head for his locker and then lunch. It was a nice day outside so he was going to see if the guys wanted to eat outside and enjoy the fresh air. Sam quickly spun the combination on his lock and swapped out books in his backpack and grabbed his lunch bag. The halls were busy as last period's lunch group were heading to class and this period's lunch group were dropping off books and those that brought lunch were picking theirs up. Sam dodged other students and made his way to the cafeteria to look for Clay, Rick and Valerie. He spotted them at their usual table and worked his way over to them.

"Hey guys let's head outside today, too nice to be inside." Sam told them as he headed around the table toward the back entrance.

"Fine with me." Clay shrugged scooping up his food and followed Sam along with Rick and Valerie.

They found a picnic table free under a huge shade tree and claimed it before anyone else did. Sam looked around and saw quiet a few others had come outside too but dismissed them as no threat. He might not be a hunter in his Dad's eyes, but he still used the skills Dean had taught him to stay alert and don't take anything at face value until you knew for sure there wasn't any threats around.

"You have any plans this weekend?" Clay asked Sam once they were settled.

"Not really, I'm helping Uncle Bobby with a few things but nothing major." Sam said pulling his sandwich from his bag.

"How 'bout you Rick?"

"Nope, just hanging out, might go to down to the river and fish or swim." he replied munching on some chips as he watched other students. "Hey why don't we check out the haunted house I was talking about? I heard my Dad say they still didn't know what happened to the guy that went missing. The police are considering him a runaway, but his parents say he didn't."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Sam cautioned him.

"We don't have to go in or anything; let's just go look it over. C'mon guys it'll be fun." he encouraged. "We've not got anything else to do."

"I was thinking maybe we could all go to the movies?" Sam asked glancing sideways at Valerie as he asked. He figured maybe he could start out with all of them going together and then see if she wanted to go with just him.

Before Sam could protest again three upper classmen stomped over to the picnic table glaring at the four of them. One stepped forward, evidently the leader of the group and started speaking in a loud, demanding voice.

"This is our table, beat it jerks." he growled at them expecting them to obey without question.

Clay and Rick looked at the guy and the two behind them knowing they were on the football team and started to gather their things. Sam continued to eat his sandwich ignoring the guy who had spoken. Valerie started wide eyed at the guys and looked at Sam who was ignoring them.

"Didn't you hear me asshole?" he asked snapping his fingers in front of Sam's face.

"C'mon Sam, let's go." Clay mumbled to him as he stood up.

"It's ok; they can wait until we're done." Sam shrugged. "Isn't that right?" he asked the football player who was starting to get angrier by the minute. He looked down at his food as the guy threw the rest of his sandwich to the ground and leaned down with both hands planted on the table to look Sam in the eye. Valerie gasped in fright not sure what to do and couldn't figure out how Sam could be so calm about it.

"You're through now." he grinned thinking he was being tough.

Sam chewed the bite of sandwich in his mouth and before anyone knew he had done it clamped down on the guys fingers bending a couple at an unnatural angle as he pressed on pressure points sending shooting pain up the guy's arms and looked up into the guy's surprised face that quickly turned to one of pain.

"If you want to be able to use this hand for football again; why don't ya go find somewhere else to eat?" Sam asked politely as he put more pressure on the fingers just the way Dean had taught him. You didn't have to be bigger or stronger than the bully; you just needed to be smarter. He knew just how much pressure to put on the fingers to not break them unless he had to and it left the guy helpless and slightly off balance trying to pull away. The football player didn't have good leverage since he was leaning forward onto the table and when he tried to pull away only made the pain worse.

"Ok! Ok!" the leader whined wanting nothing more than to get away. "Let go!"

"I thought so; you have a good day now." Sam said letting up on his fingers and pulling an apple from his bag.

The jock backed away quickly looking madly at Sam but motioned for the others to follow him. He looked back and yelled at Sam.

"Don't think this is over." he yelled.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Rick asked looking at Sam in a different light.

"My big brother, he wanted to make sure if he wasn't here to protect me I could protect myself."

"That was amazing." Valerie whispered as she hid her hands under the table so no one could see that they were shaking. She had dealt with bullies at her last school knowing girls could be just as vicious as guys.

"Think he would show me a couple of moves like that?"

"Would you mind if I came too?" she asked Sam.

"I train every day after school, if you guys wanna come over sometime I'm sure Uncle Bobby wouldn't mind. You just can't tell anyone about it."

"Cool." Clay said sitting back down but still looking around for the jocks.

"I don't think they'll be bothering us again for now."

"If you had to, could you beat that guy?" Rick asked Sam curious to know.

"Pretty sure it wouldn't of been too hard." he replied. "Have either of you started that last big assignment for English yet?"

"No, But I guess I need to." Clay sighed.

"Me either, guess you're finished right?" Rick asked.

"Halfway through it, it'll only take me another few days or so."

"How 'bout you Val, you done yet?" Rick asked her.

"One more day. I like to get it done and over with." she shrugged.

"Why do you two work so hard on this stuff?"

"I want to be a doctor some day." Valerie answered.

"Because I want to get into college and need good grade to maybe get a scholarship." Sam said quietly staring off into space lost in thought.

"Don't bug him; he's smarter than both of us put together." Clay told Rick. "So is Val."

Sam looked up as the first bell rang and knew they needed to head back in.

"Let's go guys." Sam said stuffing his trash into his bag to throw away. He got up and headed back toward the school not waiting to see if they followed, but felt Valerie's present beside him. He was glad this was Friday and they had a three day weekend ahead since Monday was a teacher's work day. He wanted to finish his English assignment and have that out of the way so he could work on learning a couple of spells he found in one of Bobby's books. He had found the book stuck back in a corner of a bookcase and found it enticing and alluring. Sam didn't tell Bobby what he was doing because he knew he probably wouldn't approve thinking he was too young to be messing with things like this. He couldn't help himself, he wanted to know about these things but that didn't mean he wanted to be a hunter. He wanted the knowledge in hopes of helping other hunters, especially Dean and their Dad.

"Can I call you this weekend if I get stuck on the algebra homework?" Sam asked Valerie.

"I may be the one needing help, but I wouldn't mind if you called anyway." she said shyly. "Here's my number." she continued scribbling it on a scrap of paper and giving it to Sam. "Are you going to the library during study hall?"

"Yes, you?"

"Good I'll see you there then." she replied giving his a warm smile before heading to her next class.

 **spn**

Bobby and Sam were sitting down to breakfast on Sunday when a loud knocking had them pause and look at each other.

"You expecting company?" Bobby asked Sam.

"No, not that I know of."

"Guess I better get it then." he grunted getting up slowly and heading for the door snagging a gun along the way.

Sam stood by the doorway into the kitchen watching carefully as Bobby opened the door and spoke to someone he couldn't see. Bobby looked toward him for a moment before speaking again to the person standing at the door before stepping back and allowing a deputy to enter. Sam stood up straighter and frowned as the two walked toward him.

"Sam, Deputy Mills wants to ask you a couple of questions." Bobby told him.

"Hey Sam." Deputy Mills said smiling down at Sam. "You remember me from the talk at the school?"

"Yes ma'am." Sam said trying to be polite and wondering what she wanted.

"You're friends with Rick Emerson aren't you?"

"Yes, me, Clay, Rick and Valerie are friends, why? What's going on?" he asked looking to Bobby and back to Deputy Mills.

"It seems Rick didn't come home last night and his parents called us late last night as soon as they realized it." Deputy Mills told them. "Did he mention anything to you about going somewhere or what he was going to do yesterday?"

"No not really, we talked about our English assignment and said something about maybe going fishing or swimming." Sam answered trying to decide whether to tell them about the mention of the house. It must of showed on his face that he didn't tell them everything because Bobby spoke up.

"Somethin' else ya wanna tell us son?" he inquired giving Sam a warning look that he better not lie to them.

"He also said something about a house that was supposed to be haunted, something about someone going missing. There were rumors about it going around. He wanted to go see it." Sam said glancing over at Bobby with the mention of it.

"Do you know where it's at?"

"No, he didn't really say. Are you going to find Rick Deputy Mills?"

"I'm going to do my best Sam. If you think of anything else have Bobby call me." Deputy Mills told Sam. "Thanks for your help we'll check those places out."

"Let me show you out." Bobby said walking with the deputy to the door. He stepped onto the porch to talk to her where Sam couldn't hear so Sam walked back into the kitchen to finish his lunch.

Sam was going to ask Bobby about the house and if they should go check it out. He knew Rick and figured he had gone on his own to the place and maybe he had gotten trapped in a room or even hurt in someway. Sam found his jacket and got his cell out to call Clay to see if he knew anything. Sam had a bad feeling about this and deep down some spidery instinct told him he was the only one who could help Rick.

* * *

 **A/N: A friend goes missing and Sam wants to help. What could go wrong? Right? Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you are being entertained with my creation. Reviews are welcome and your thoughts are always appreciated. Please review. NC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sam quickly found his cell and called Clay to see if Rick had talked to him Saturday and to find out what he knew. He had not mentioned an address so he wasn't sure what house Rick was talking about.

"Hey Clay has a deputy been by to see you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she wanted to know about Rick. You too?"

"Do you know what house he was talking about? I don't remember him mentioning an address when he was talking to us."

"Not really, he mentioned something to me about Downing Street, but that's all." Clay replied. "Something happened to him didn't it?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Thanks Clay." Sam said hanging up and turning to Bobby that came back into the kitchen. "Bobby are you going to check out the house?"

"Deputy Mills and me are going to go check out a few places she knows that's abandoned."

"You think it's a case?" Sam asked him.

"Maybe but I'll check it out, you need to stay out of it."

"But he's my friend Bobby, I need to do something." Sam complained pacing the kitchen in frustration. "Can I at least go to town with you and go to the library? Maybe I can dig something up there. I can take that bike I fixed up and ride it home and I'll have my cell with me."

"Guess that'll be ok. You just don't go getting yerself into any trouble, understand?"

"Yes sir." Sam said sitting back down to quickly finish up.

"You got some money in case you want food?"

"A couple of dollars." Sam said after swallowing what he was chewing.

"Here take this just in case." Bobby told him laying a ten on the table. "And don't give me any lip about it either."

"Alright, but if I don't use it I'll give it back." Sam said picking up the money and stuffing it in his pocket. "I just need to brush my teeth and I'll be ready."

"I'll meet you at the truck. Yer bike still on the back porch?"

"Yes."

"I'll stick it in back of the truck for you." he said heading out the back door and locking it behind him.

 **spn**

Bobby pulled up in front of the library and parked, waiting for Sam to get out and get his bike.

"Sam, you be careful and mindful of cars out there when you ride home you hear me?" Bobby told him sternly. "You got yer phone?"

"Yes sir and I'll be careful going home." Sam told him before closing the door and hurrying to the back for his bike. He waved to Bobby as he drove off and chained his bike to the rack in front of the library. He went through the glass doors and watched until Bobby turned the corner and was out of sight. After giving him five more minutes, Sam went back out through the glass doors and got his bike pedaling fast toward Downing Street. He didn't know the exact address but hoped he could determine which one Rick was talking about. He knew it had to at least be vacant, so that gave him a place to start.

"Hey Sam!" a female voice called to him as he slowed to round a corner.

Sam looked over his shoulder, stopping when he heard his name and saw Valerie riding a bike toward him. He let her come abreast of him and stop before speaking.

"Hey Valerie." Sam greeted her as his mind worked on how to get away from her without seeming rude.

"Mind if I ride with you?" she asked.

"Well...I was kind of...I mean I..." Sam stammered trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Sam what's wrong?" she asked looking at him with a frown on her face. She could tell he was trying to hide something from him and he seemed nervous about it.

"Damnit!" he muttered under his breath glancing sideways at her. "Have you heard Rick's missing?" he finally asked her.

"What! No what happened?" she asked laying a hand on Sam's arm.

"He didn't come home Saturday night; the cops are out looking for him now. Remember how he mentioned that haunted house a few times at lunch a few weeks back?"

"Yes...You don't think..."

"I'm going to try and find it and see if something happened to him." Sam said looking down at the handle bars of his bike.

"I'm coming with you." Valerie declared before Sam could say anything else.

"No, no! It could be dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt." Sam told her trying to convince her not to come.

"I am coming if I have to follow you." she stated crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. "So are we going or not?"

"Ok, but you do as I say. You gotta promise me. "

"I will I promise." she said pushing off as Sam did and kept pace with him as they rode down the sidewalk.

Sam caught a whiff of her shampoo when she pulled slightly ahead of him as her hair blew back in the wind. He had to steady his bike when he hit a small bump that he didn't see because of the distraction. He shook his head and concentrated on the road as they neared Downing Street. Sam slowed when he turned onto the street riding slowly down it looking for what could maybe be the house. They were almost to the end of it when he spotted a For Sale sign for a house sitting back from the road away from the other houses. He could seem to sense there was something different with the house and stopped at the end of the driveway to check it out.

"You think that's the place?" Valerie asked stopping beside him and staring at the house like he was. All she saw was a one story framed house, with a small front porch and a yard that looked like it had been recently mowed and trimmed. The house could use a new coat of paint, but it wasn't in bad shape.

"Yeah, I think it is." he said getting off and rolling his bike up the driveway toward the house. The closer he got, the stranger he felt. Sam leaned his bike up against some bushes and stood there for a moment before turning to Valerie. "Do you have a cell?"

"No, my Mom can't afford one for me." she said leaning her bike next to Sam's.

"Look, take mine. I'm going to find a way inside and if I'm not back out in twenty minutes call my Uncle Bobby and Dean my brother. They're both in my contact list. Tell them where you are and that I need help." Sam told her pulling his cell from his jacket pocket.

"No wait!" she cried looking at him in shock. "Shouldn't we call the police? They'll check the place out."

"I think they have already and didn't find anything, but they don't know what to really look for like I do. Just remember, twenty minutes and make the calls."

"Why can't I go with you?" she implored accepting the cell from him.

"I need you out here to keep watch and have my back." Sam assured her squeezing her shoulder before giving her a peck on the cheek. "Check your watch, twenty minutes ok?"

"Alright but I don't like it." she said her voice quivering slightly from her distress. She stood by the house and watched Sam walk around it looking at the windows as he went. He disappeared around the side of the house and Valerie checked the time praying Sam would come back before twenty minutes were up. She had a sinking feeling he wasn't telling her everything he knew and that scared her. She liked him and enjoyed hanging out with him, Clay and Rick, but liked it better when they were alone. It was almost like they were more than just friends, but she was too shy to say anything and thought Sam felt the same way.

 **spn**

Sam made his way slowly around the house checking out the windows and when he found the back door pulled out his lock pick kit and got the back door open so he could go inside. He stepped into the dark home, pausing in the doorway to listen for any unusual sounds before actually stepping into the mudroom/laundry room. The only light he had was what was coming through the windows where the curtains were pulled back. He cranked his neck trying to see deeper into the house and saw that the next room was in shadows. He looked around and found a broom to stick in the door to keep it open before he cautiously stepped quietly into the other room which was the dining room and kitchen combo. Nothing looked disturbed or out of place in either room but something was pulling him deeper toward the front of the house.

Creaking and cracking had him jumping and looking around to see if someone was behind him. He huffed to himself at his reaction to the settling of the house and eased into an intersection. One way lead down a hall that he figured had the bedrooms and bathroom. The other way looked like it opened into a large living room where it was lighter because of a nice picture window that let the rays of sunlight filter in. Sam felt the pull again and stepped further into the room casting his eyes around until they landed on a large, rather gaudy framed mirror that hung on one wall near another doorway. A cold chill ran up his back as he stepped closer to it making him tremble slightly. He tried to look sideways into the reflection, but only saw a rippling, waving, unfocused image that made his eyes hurt. Instead of worrying with the mirror, Sam began to study the huge frame and saw sigils and symbols that he didn't recognize and wondered what they would be doing on this frame. He moved closer to get a better look thinking one of the raised writing looked familiar. He was almost certain it meant ' _absorb_ ' and another meant ' _pure'_. He moved to stand in front of the wavering surface and reached a hand out to rub over the raised wood on one side of the frame. It felt strange under his touch as his hand slipped to the surface of the mirror. Suddenly he felt lightheaded and things went black and the living room radiated in a small burst of light. As the light disappeared, the living room stood empty once again.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are welcome. NC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Several cars drove by making Valerie jump and look around to see if she had been caught. Even though where she was standing couldn't be seen from the road, she was still scared to death, but at the same time it was exciting too. She kept looking down the side of the house expecting Sam to appear any minute. Valerie checked her watch again and saw fifteen minutes had lapsed but Sam had not returned. She began to pace from where their bikes were to a row of hedges that gave the house privacy and back. Each time she looked at her watch more minutes had ticked off getting closer to twenty-five minutes. Deciding not to wait any longer, Valerie stepped around the house and moved toward the back looking for Sam. When she reached the back, she saw the back door was propped open and moved close enough to call into the house. She wanted to be sure before making any phone calls, not wanting to sound like a scared chick if Sam had just got delayed.

"Sam...Sam you ok?" she called just above her normal voice. "Hey, are you trying to scare me? 'Cause if you are it's working, now answer me." She waited a few more minutes thinking he would jump out and scare her, but when that didn't happen she fumbled with his phone and found Bobby's number and dialed it waiting for him to answer.

"Hello." a gruff, male voice growled sounding annoyed.

"Umm...Hello is this Bobby?" Valerie asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"My name's Valerie. I go to school with Sam." she started.

"Sam's not with me, he's at the library."

"No he's not. Sam gave me his cell and told me to call you if he did come back out." she tried to explain while trying not to freak out.

"Hold on, back up here...What do you mean not come out? Come out of where? What's that fool boy done now?"

"Sam and I came over to check this house out where he thinks Rick, our friend, disappeared."

"He what?!" Bobby yelled into the cell causing Valerie to cringe and hold it from her ear. "Tell me where you are right now."

"I'm at a house at the end of Downing Street. It's got a For Sale sign out front."

"Don't you move, I'm on my way kid. Do not go in the house." Bobby said hanging up as he swore under his breath.

 **spn**

Valerie looked down at the phone and went back into the contact list and found a number for Dean. She dialed it and listened to it ringing. She started to hang up when a male voice answered.

"Sammy what's going on?" he asked in a carefree voice.

"Hello...Are you Dean?" she asked cautiously.

"Who is this and why do you have my brother's cell?" the voice demanded in a stern, frightening tone.

"I'm a friend of Sam's; we go to school together."

"You that cute chick Sammy's got to hots for?"

"I...Well..We're..." Valerie stammered as she blushed with his words. "Look I think he's in trouble and he told me to call you and his uncle."

"Talk to me." Dean demanded in that voice a brother gets when his younger siblings in trouble.

"Our friend is missing and Sam...Well he went into this house that Rick told us might be haunted. Sam told me to call you after fifteen minutes if he didn't come back out. I waited an extra ten minutes but he hasn't come out. I called to him from the back door but he didn't answer me. Should I go inside and look for him?"

"No! You stay were you are. Have you called Bobby?"

"Yes he's on is way."

"We're already on our way back, tell me where you are."

"Downing Street, last house on the street with a For Sale sign."

"You listen closely kid, **Do Not** under any circumstances go in that house, you hear me?"

"Yes." Valerie said in a small voice. "Bobby told me the same thing."

"Tell Bobby we'll be there in a couple of hours, I'll push it as much as I can. Where are you now?"

"At the back door, Sam had it propped open."

"Go around to the front and wait for Bobby. You tell him everything you know and if my brother happens to come out you tell him his big brother is going to tear him a new one for this stunt."

"I...Ummm...Ok..." she whispered listening to several clicks and he was gone. Not wanting to disobey Sam's brother, Valerie headed back around the house and waited by the bikes for Bobby.

 **spn**

The darkness that suddenly engulfed Sam weighted down on his body and it felt like he was being pulled through a thick, cold, cloud of heavy gel. It felt like he was suspended, motionless in the substance until he passed out. Awareness came back to Sam slowly and he rolled over to his stomach and gagged spitting up part of his breakfast. After the nausea passed, he wiped his mouth and pushed himself slowly to a sitting position to look around. Sam tried to draw in a deeper breath and found it hard to breathe. It was like the air was weighting him down and it had a stuffy, musty taste to it. He looked out into the bleak, colorless surroundings wondering what had just happened. Once Sam was sure he could stand without falling, he pushed himself up and stepped closer to what looked like a wall, but seemed to be vibrating. He pulled his gun from the waistband of his jeans and held it out in front of him. He reached an unsteady hand toward it but couldn't bring himself to touch it. He turned to look out of the mirror, but couldn't bring anything into focus as the surface of the mirror seemed to hum a high pitched whine as the surface wavered. Wherever he was was filled with shadows that seemed to move and reform as if a breeze was blowing but he couldn't feel anything against his skin. His surroundings reminded him of a photo negative. It was eerie and disturbing and the more he tried to concentrate the worse his head hurt. He closed his eyes and rubbed them with his fingertips before looking around him again. Sam frowned when an object lying on the ground caught his eye. He moved toward it and reached to pick it up turning it over in his hand.

"Rick." Sam mumbled turning over a button that had SFHS (Sioux Falls High School) on it. He knew they were given out at Pep Rallies before big games since he had a couple floating around in his locker. He moved down what looked like a passageway trying to find more clues or Rick. He looked back not sure if he should loose sight of where he came through. Once his head cleared a little, Sam figured he had passed through some type of portal into wherever he was now. He pulled a flashlight from his jacket pocket and flipped it on letting it light up the area in front of him. He didn't see anything at first until the light glinted off something that seemed to be hanging from the ceiling. Sam moved closer to inspect the spot and saw what looked like a spider web hanging down in thin, glittering strings that stretched to a distant corner. He looked at the web and followed its path wondering what could of made it and hoped not to meet it any time soon. Sam searched around in his pockets to see if he had anything useful to mark his way and found a red marker stuffed in the bottom of one. He went back to the wall near where he threw up and wrote _OUT_ big enough for him to easily read. Once he was done, Sam walked carefully down the passage trying to stay in the middle as he let his light move from side to side lighting his way and keeping a firm grip on his gun. He was afraid to call for Rick for fear something else might hear him. He drew on all that Dean and his Dad had taught him about hunting as he moved farther down the passage.

 **spn**

A truck pulled to a stop below the driveway leading to the house For Sale on Downing Street. The older hunter got out and made his way quickly up the drive looking for the girl that had called him. He jerked his cell from his jacket pocket when it started ringing.

"What?" he asked madly not bothering to see who was calling. Right now his one concern was the boy left in his care. "John, I just pulled up...No I don't know anything yet...Hell I haven't even found the girl to question her...I know John I will as soon as I know anything...Yes John...Not if I find him first." he conversed as he continued to walk toward the house. A young girl Sam's age was standing at the corner of the house beside a couple of bikes. She looked scared and stepped back as he approached.

"I'm Bobby, were you the one who called me about Sam?" he questioned her.

"Yes, thank god you got here. I'm Valerie, I go to school with Sam." she sighed with relief grabbing his arm and pulling him around toward the back of the house. "He was just supposed to look around to see if Rick was in there and come back out. I didn't want him to but he was stubborn."

"That he is lass. Don't go blaming yerself; you couldn't of stopped him. How long has he been in there?"

Valerie looked back at her watch before answering his question.

"Almost an hour now. I called you twenty-five minutes after he went in and didn't come back out. I called to him, but he didn't answer either." she told Bobby showing him the door that Sam had propped open.

"Alright, I want you to stay right here while I check this out." Bobby told her as he pushed the door open and looked inside.

"Bobby, what if you don't come back either?" Valerie asked in a small innocent voice.

"Don't ya worry none lass, I'll be back and hopefully with that dumb ass boy." he assured her before stepping over the threshold. Bobby walked from the mud room into the next room and looked around not seeing anything disturbed. He found the hall and walked down it going into each room checking them out for the missing boy. When he didn't find Sam anywhere in those rooms, Bobby moved on into the large living room. He moved to the middle of the room and began to slowly look around scanning the walls until his eyes fell on the gaudy mirror. He frowned and moved closer looking at his reflection staring back at him and then his eyes locked on the symbols and sigils cut into the wooden frame. Bobby moved closer to study several of them and ran a hand over one knowing this wasn't normal. He recognized a couple of the sigils, but some of the symbols were foreign to him. He knew this was not good and was pretty sure this had something to do with Sam's disappearance. He reached out carefully and let his fingertips touch the surface feeling a strange tingling run up his fingers and jerked them away rubbing his hand on the front of his shirt. He was certain now that this was some kind of cursed object he was dealing with and needed to do some research. He snapped pictures of the frame, carefully working his way around it from right to left. Bobby turned on his heels and quickly headed back out of the house. He stepped out the back door and pulled it shut before turning to the girl standing there starting hopefully at him and looking behind him for Sam.

"Did you not find him?" she asked concern laced through her words. "What happened to Sam?" she asked her voice getting louder.

"Calm down now lass, do you live around here?"

"No, I live closer to the high school."

"Why don't ya grab your bike and I'll put it in back of my truck so I can take you home."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened to Sam. I know he didn't come out of there or he would of told me." Valerie said stubbornly. "I'm staying with you or right here until you tell me what's going on."

"Well I see why you two get alone, you're both stubborn..." he started but caught himself before he swore in front of her. "C'mon then, I need to go home." he told her pulling out his cell to call John. "It's me, head for the salvage yard, we've got a problem. No I can't go into it on the phone, little ears have big mouths. See ya there." he said looking over at the girl standing beside him holding her bike. Bobby grabbed Sam's and they rolled them to his truck where he deposited both in the back before getting in. "You better call yer parents to let them know where you are so they won't worry."

"I don't have a phone and it's just my Mom and me. My Dad was in the service and died while serving overseas."

"Here use mine and sorry to hear 'bout yer Daddy." Bobby told her holding out his cell for her.

"Alright, but what do I tell her?"

"That you're visiting a classmate and go ahead and see if ya can stay for dinner." he replied looking at her curious face. "Don't think I can get rid of ya that easily."

"I know." Valerie said as her lips twitched in a small smile but she had worry in her eyes. She dialed her Mom and waited for her to answer. "Hi Mom...Yes, yes I'm fine...I ran into a classmate at the library, Sam, you've met him...Yes he stays out at Singer Salvage Yard...Is it ok if I go over to his house to work on algebra?...His uncle invited me to stay for dinner too...No he said he'd drop me back home afterwards...Thanks Momma." Valerie said hanging up and handing back the cell.

"You did good lass."

"Sir, is Sam ok?" Valerie asked quietly. "Is he coming back?"

"Drop the sir there, it's just Bobby and Sam's a smart kid and knows how to take care of himself." Bobby told her. "We'll get him back, don't ya go worryin' yer head 'bout that."

"I'll try." Valerie said uncertainty in her voice as she sat back in the seat and stared out the window. She was smart enough to know something was going on that she wasn't privy to. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him in that house and why Bobby didn't bring him back out. Neither of them spoke anymore about Sam as he drove back to the salvage yard.

* * *

 **A/N: So the others are on their way back, can they figure out how to save Sam and Rick before its too late? Please review. NC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy 4th of July to those of you in the US. Thank you for deciding to read my story. I hope you are being entertained. So we find out Valerie's role in saving Sam, did anyone guess what it is? I do like to know what you think of the story, reviews are always welcome. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Valerie stared around as Bobby turned into the salvage yard. She had been out here only once since knowing Sam and was curious about everything. She had seen a couple of things that puzzled her but didn't question Sam about it. Bobby pulled up to the house and parked. Valerie got out and waited for him to come around the truck and head up the steps. He opened the front door and motioned for her to go inside.

"Ya want something to drink or eat?" Bobby asked her leading her into the kitchen where he started a pot of coffee. "Oh and don't touch the decor, it's probably loaded."

"Something to drink would be nice." she said standing by the table and watching him a hint of unease coursing through her wondering what he meant. She glanced around slowly trying to spot what he was talking about.

"Go on and look in the fridge. There's bound to be something you'd like."

"Ok." she said shyly going to the fridge, looking inside and getting a can of root beer. She went over to the table and took a seat before opening it and taking a small sip.

"Make yerself at home, don't get but three channels on the old set out there but ya can see what's on or there's probably a book or magazine out there ya can look at. I gotta do some research before Sam's Daddy and brother get here."

"Can I help?"

"Don't think that's a good idea. This ain't yer normal research here."

"Alright, but let me help if I can please. Sam's my friend and I want to do whatever I can too."

"I will lass."

 **spn**

Time passed by slowly for Valerie as she sat at the table thumbing through a car magazine she had found out by the couch. She sipped on her root beer and wondered what Bobby was researching. She looked up when the front door opened and new voices could be heard coming into the house. Valerie sat perfectly still when a hot looking guy a little older than Sam strolled into the kitchen and went to the fridge to pull out a beer. She followed him with her eyes afraid to move a muscle. He twisted the top off the bottle and took a long swallow before turning to head back into the other room when he finally saw Valerie sitting at the table staring wide eyed at him.

"Who are you?" Dean asked stepping toward the table.

"I...I'm Sam's friend." Valerie stuttered out just loud enough to hear. "Valerie."

"You're the one who called me?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I made Bobby bring me. I want to help find Sam." Valerie said her voice a little stronger now.

"Sister this is something you don't wanna get mixed up in." he told her strolling back toward where the other voices were coming from. He didn't notice Valerie had gotten up and quietly followed him standing just outside the office door listening to them talk. Most of what they were saying didn't make sense to her but she wasn't going to be left out of this.

"From what I could find on the symbols and sigils, it looks like a cursed object, a mirror." Bobby was explaining to John as Dean joined them. "I'm thinking voodoo curse, but I could be wrong."

"And it sucked him into it? But what's on the other side?" John questioned looking at the pages of text Bobby had printed out.

"I don't know, could be anything."

"So how do we get him out of there?" Dean asked picking up a photo of the mirror.

"That's were it's gonna get tricky." Bobby sighed sitting back in his chair. "From what I can translate, it only takes those who are pure in body and the only way to break the curse is to perform the ritual from the inside."

"So I'll go in with the stuff and get Sammy out." Dean said confidently.

"Won't work Dean, none of us can go in." John sighed rubbing a callused hand down his face.

"Why not?"

"Dumb ass you're not pure, in other words you ain't a virgin anymore." Bobby growled at him.

"Shit!" Dean spat out slamming his fist down on Bobby's desk making things jump on it and making Valerie jump too. "And I'm guessing there's a spell to do on that side that needs certain ingredients which Sammy doesn't have."

"Afraid so."

"I can do it." a young, timid female voice spoke up from behind them.

All three men turned around to see Valerie standing in the doorway looking at them with uncertainty. None had seen her standing there eavesdropping on their conversation. John and Bobby looked at each other and then back to Valerie with interest.

"Look sweetheart, why don't you go sit back down at the table, we've got plans to make." Dean told her getting ready to push her that way.

"No!" Valerie said pulling her arm out of Dean's grasp. "You said none of you could help Sam, well I can, so why not let me?"

"Look kid, I can't let ya get involved in this." John told her standing tall and intimidating.

"Do you have any other choice? You said it had to be a virgin right?" Valerie asked feeling her cheeks getting hot when she said it. "And if I'm not mistaken that knocks all of you out, so who else you got to do it? From the way you're talking Sam needs help now. What other choice do you have?"

"Damn! I don't like it but she's right." Bobby grumbled. "Do we really have another choice?"

"If she's right, then we don't have time to argue. Let's go help Sammy." Dean added.

"Bobby, you write the spell out and what Sam needs to do while Dean and I get the ingredients together." John said giving in too. "We'll explain it to her on the way to the house."

 **spn**

Making sure to mark his path as he went, Sam moved deeper into this weird world of darkness, shadows and light. He had been moving forward for nearly thirty minutes when his light glinted off something just ahead of him. He moved cautiously toward it, letting his light sweep quickly around the area when he heard scratching nearby. When he didn't see anything, he turned back to what had caught his eye.

"Rick?" Sam cried out when he saw his friend held to the wall by white webs. He didn't waste any time stowing his gun and getting out a knife to cut at the strong strips of webbing until he got Rick cut free. He fell forward into Sam and he lowered him to the floor checking for a pulse and sighing when he felt one under his fingers. "Hey Rick, c'mon man you gotta wake up." Sam said patting his cheeks and then running his hands down his body to be sure he had no other injuries. He swatted at the webs, shaking his hands to try and get them off. They stuck to him like pieces of tape as he wiped his hand down his jeans finally getting them off him. Sam turned back to Rick when he moaned and moved his head a little. "That's it, wake up. We've got to get back to the mirror. Helps on the way."

"S'm." Rick groaned barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah, now let's get moving. There's something in here with us and it's not friendly." Sam told him looping Rick's arm over his shoulder and helping him stand. He got them moving back the way they had come hoping Valerie had gotten in touch with Bobby and Dean. Sam kept looking around them as he let the light play around just catching something out of the corner of his eyes that he couldn't quiet see clear enough to know what it was. His skin began to crawl and a sixth sense told him he didn't really want to know what it was, but it was dangerous and they needed to get out of here fast. He got the feeling whatever was out there in the shadows didn't like the light. He just hoped his flashlight held out long enough for them to be saved.

Rick stumbled several times and almost took both them go down but Sam kept them balanced and moving forward. Sam followed the markings he had made earlier and finally found the mirror again. He sat Rick down to one side and studied the back of the glimmering surface. He reached out a trembling hand and let it rest on the surface. A vibration ran up his arm and it seemed that it moved under his hand. He pushed against it but only felt a slight give and it seemed to push back. He looked back over his shoulder when sudden clicking and scurrying noises sounded the way they had come. Sam swung the flashlight around and just got a glimpse of something shrink back into the darkness and shadows. It had long legs down the side of a fat, dark, oblong body and shorted ones in the front that ended in what looked like sharp claws. Sweat dripped down Sam's face and cold shivers ran down his back at he imagined what those creatures would do if they overran them.

"Please get here soon." he mumbled trying to hide the worry from his voice. "You doing ok Rick?"

"I guess...Feel weird." Rick replied trying to keep his head from lolling to the side.

"Hang in there, helps on the way."

"Ok." Rick answered letting his head fall back to rest against the wall.

 **spn**

"This is your last chance to stand down lass." Bobby told Valerie. "We won't be mad if you're too afraid."

"I'm scared that's for sure, but Sam and Rick are my friends and they've been there for me. I have to do the same for them." she said looking up at Bobby with frightened eyes but a determined look on her face.

"Ok, we got everything needed for the spell." John said sitting a small pack on the desk. "You got the spell done?"

"Yes, let's head out and get this done." Bobby said folding up the papers and stuffing them into the pack.

"You ready sister?" Dean asked Valerie stepping to her and taking her arm. "Thanks for doing this." he said in a softer voice giving her a small smile.

"Thank me after we get Sam and Rick back." she told him trembling under his touch.

"You'll be ok Valerie, Sammy'll be there to have ya back." he assured her patting her arm. "You driving Dad?"

"Yes, let's go, we don't know what's happening to Sam in there." John said picking up the pack and heading for the front door. The others followed close behind him. Dean took Valerie's elbow and escorted her to the black Impala, opening the back door so she could get in. He slipped in beside her as John cranked her up and they headed back to the house. It was late afternoon and the sun was getting lower in the sky as the shiny, black car cruised toward town and the house where Sam was trapped in the cursed mirror.

"Well lass, I guess we should tell you a little of what's going on since you're in the thick of it now." Bobby started turning to look at the young girl in the backseat.

She looked at him with a mixture of fright and curiosity in her eyes as she waited for him to continue. Valerie could feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach thinking there was more to this family than meets the eye. She wasn't sure what to expect but what Bobby told her wasn't on the list of options. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth suddenly became dry as she clutched her hands together in her lap to keep them from shaking. Bobby only gave her some basic information as it pertained to this problem, not wanting to frighten her anymore than she already was.

"Here, have a sip." Dean said offering her a bottle of water. "Just relax and breathe. Take a moment and let it sink in, you'll be ok."

"Thanks." Valerie finally got out in a weak voice as she accepted the offered water.

Nothing else was said as they all sat quietly the rest of the drive to the house, each one deep in their own thoughts of what they needed to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The road was empty of any other traffic as John turned onto Downing Street. He followed Bobby's directions to the house at the end of the street and parked the car down below it. They all piled out stopping at the trunk to get a crowbar and axe before heading for the house. Bobby led them around to the back and picked the lock to let them in. Dean went first with gun drawn and flashlight shining the way as he worked his way into the house searching for the living room. He stopped when his light reflected off a reflective surface and saw his face staring back at him. John and Bobby stepped up beside him and looked at the mirror. Dean let his light pan over the frame looking at the symbols and sigils burned into it. John walked closer and studied the cursed object trying to find its flaw.

"Alright lass, put this on and hold on tight to the strap. You're gonna pass into another realm here an' I can't tell you what's on the other side. Hopefully Sam will be there waiting for you so give him the pack an' tell him to do the spell to break the curse so you can cross back over. You might need this." Bobby pressed a flashlight into her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You got this lass, stay strong."

"Ok, I will." Valerie said cinching the straps tight around her shoulders looking at the shimmering mirror in front of her. She thought it was strange that she couldn't see her reflection in it. "It won't hurt will it?"

"Shouldn't but you might feel a little disoriented for a minute or so." John answered.

"Here kid, it's not much but it might come in handy." Dean told her placing several flares in her hand. "Didn't think you'd do too good with a real gun. All ya gotta do is pull the top, strike it against the end and it'll give you light to see by. Just don't look directly at it when you light it."

"Pull and strike, I think I can do that." Valerie repeated tucking the flares in her jacket pockets.

"Right, Sammy should be packing so let him do the shooting." Dean instructed her. "Stay safe and do exactly what he tells you and all of you should get back ok."

"I will." she replied drawing in a deep breath as the others stepped back. Valerie tried to slow her racing heart as she moved closer holding out her hand to touch the surface of the mirror, She suddenly felt a tugging feeling and before she could blink, she was pulled into the mirror. Her balance went haywire and all sense of time vanished.

 **spn**

Sam had his gun out and was watching first one way and then the other as the noises started to increase around them. He was starting to think that maybe they weren't going to get out of this in one piece when suddenly a body landed at his feet coughing and throwing up.

"Valerie!" Sam cried out kneeling down beside her and grabbing her shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"Help..." Valerie gasped out spitting and wiping her mouth on her shirt sleeve. She let Sam help her up and flicked on the flashlight sending creepy creatures scurrying back into the shadows. "What was that?"

"I don't know, why are you here?"

"I brought things for a spell to break the curse and get us out of here." she said quickly taking off the pack and giving it to Sam. "Bobby wrote out the instructions for you. At least you found Rick." she said shining her light on him before quickly shining it down the corridor only catching shadows of movement. The light shook in her hand as her breath quickened. She didn't like the feel of this place; it seemed to emit darkness and evil.

"Here hold this and shine them in opposite directions to keep them away." Sam instructed her as he opened the pack and pulled out the sheets of paper. He looked over the spell and pulled the ingredients out laying them by his side. Sam saw everything was portioned out and all he had to do was mix them together in the brass bowl. He began to dump the items into the bowl and poured holy oil over them.

"Valerie I need some of your blood." Sam said pulling a small knife from his pocket. He went over to Rick and took his hand pricking a finger and letting it bleed into the bowl. "Rick we're getting out of here ok?"

"Yeah." Rick nodded wincing slightly from the stick as he tried to stay conscious.

Sam did the same to his finger, watching the drops fall into the bowl. He went to Valerie and took the flashlights so she could add her blood. Once she was done and took the flashlights back, Sam used a brush to mix it up and went to the back of the mirror to begin painting it with the mixture.

"Sam you better hurry your light is starting to go out." Valerie called to him as she shook the flashlight to get it back on.

"Ok I'm ready come on." Sam told her. "Help me with Rick." he said looping one of his arms around Rick's shoulders. "When I'm ready get on the other side and hold tight to my arm. Whatever you do don't let go."

Valerie dropped the lights and quickly pulled out the flares Dean had given her. Taking a deep breath and whispering what he had said to do, she pulled the end of one off and lit it. She tossed it down the passage and lit the other tossing it the other way hoping they would keep whatever those creatures were back long enough for them to get out of there. The area around them shone a reddish white glare as the flares rolled down the passage and lodged at the walls. Lace like fingers of webs waved in the movement of air around the flares and suddenly caught on fire racing up the web and spreading quickly. Sam struck a match and held it onto the back of the mirror in the mixture watching it smother for a second. It caught fire instantly and engulfed the mixture where Sam had smeared the concoction. Valerie looked behind them and saw the spider like creatures making their way toward them. Long fingers of flames whooshed across the ceiling sending the ones that didn't get caught in the flames scurrying away. The air around them started to fill with smoke and strange clicking, high pitched noises sent chills down Valerie's back as she shivered while looking around them.

"What is that?" she questioned Sam, fear shining brightly in her eyes.

"Those creatures communicating I think." he said casting a glance over his shoulder. "Help me with Rick now." he instructed her as he grabbed Rick's arm and helped him to his feet. "We gotta get out of here, this place is going up fast."

"Hurry Sam." she begged seeing the flames getting closer to them now. She looped Rick's arm over her shoulder and grabbed hold of Sam's hand behind his back. She clutched his lower arm hard as Sam did the same to her arm digging his fingers tightly into it.

"We'll have to force our way through, just don't let go whatever you do." he told her giving her an encouraging nod. "Now Valerie! Push as hard as you can!" Sam yelled feeling the heat behind them intensify. He knew they couldn't stay there any longer and only had one shot at getting through.

They both pushed their free arms through the gel like substance trying to reach the outside. They kept a tight hold on Rick pulling him with them into the substance. Valerie thought it felt like warm Jell-o as her arm disappeared deeply into the shimmering, wavering substance.

"Hold your breath!" Sam yelled to both of them when their faces and the rest of their bodies disappeared into the gel. It felt different this time than when he came through from the other side. It was heavier and seemed more alive like it wanted to keep them from getting out. He fought it and pulled the other two with him feeling Valerie struggling to help him.

 **spn**

"What the hell is taking so long?" Dean complained pacing in front of the mirror while looking at his watch. It had been nearly two hours now and still there was no sign of them. He couldn't help but worry wondering if something had gone wrong in there and now both were trapped.

"Give it time Dean. You know time may not run the same in a different realm. Sam's smart he'll get this done." Bobby told him.

"Dean something's happening." John said when he saw a rippling and change in the mirror surface as their reflections disappeared and it turned milky white.

Dean quickly turned back to the mirror and saw the tips of fingers starting to push through the ever changing surface. He moved closer as more fingers started coming through further down the mirror. Dean knew one set was his brothers and from the looks of the other ones they were the girl's. He stretched his hands out and waited until the entire hands were out and latched tightly to them and planted his feet giving a strong tug against the mirror. The arms moved forward a little but the hold on the teenagers was strong. He drew in a long breath pulled with all the strength he could muster and jerked one more time to have three kids tumble out of the mirror with a loud sounding **slurp** , sending him backpedaling from the sudden freedom. Dean went down on his back taking the others with him to land on top of him. He grunted in pain as someone's knee jabbed him in the solar plexus and he just got twisted enough to protect his privates. The minute they had come through, Rick slumped to the floor at Dean's feet while Sam and Valerie ended up on top of him. As soon as they were through, John used the crowbar to break the mirror and Bobby used the axe to chop the frame apart.

"Damnit Sammy get off me." Dean grumbled trying to push the kids off him so he could breathe.

Sam and Valerie started coughing and gagging as they rolled to either side off Dean. Dean pushed Rick off his feet and sat up to look at them trying to see if they were alright.

"Sammy you ok?" Dean asked reaching to tilt Sam's face toward him so he could look at him.

"Sam!" Valerie cried out when she saw on of those mutated spiders crawling on Sam's leg.

Dean quickly drew a knife, knocked the thing to the floor and stabbed it pinning it to the floor. He checked it out and grimaced as a stinking, thick, black substance oozed around the knife blade.

"Gee Sammy need to watch what kind of pets ya bring home with ya."

"Jerk." Sam wheezed wiping his face of the jelly substance clinging to it.

"Bitch." Dean replied finally looking down at Rick who was coughing and gasping for air. "I think your friend needs to get to a hospital, he's not looking too good."

"I'll call Deputy Mills to meet you and take him to the emergency room; you get these two home and cleaned up. Can't be sending her home looking like that." Bobby said pulling out his cell. "We'll clean up here and burn the frame."

"Got it. C'mon you two better do what he says." Dean told them as he reached down to help Rick up. "Hey you with us dude?" he asked patting Rick's face.

"Hurts." Rick mumbled as he tried to stand on wobbly legs.

"Might be a good idea to take that with us." Sam said pulling Dean's knife from the floor with the creature still attached. "Got anything we can put this in?"

"Probably in the car. Let's go kiddies." he ordered them steering Rick for the back door.

"You ok?" Sam asked Valerie as she stood and tried to get her balance to follow. He reached out and took her arm to help her and followed Dean outside.

"No way you're getting in my Baby like that; get the blanket from the back Sammy." Dean told him opening the trunk for him. "I think there's a glass jar back there for that creepy crawly shit. Take off your jackets and shake what you can off them and throw them in the trunk. Man Sammy, both of you smell like a sewer."

"Bite me bro." Sam grumbled but got the blanket out to spread in the back before they got in. He had found the jar and handed it off to Valerie so he could help Dean maneuver Rick in the back. Valerie had their jackets and was doing what Dean asked before placing them in the trunk of the car and closing it.

"He is right Sam." Valerie whispered as she wrinkled her nose when she got a good whiff of the substance on them. "We do kind of stink."

"Let's go meet the deputy and get your friend to the hospital." Dean called over the seat as he pulled away from the curb. "The story is we found him unconscious in the forest and think that thing bit him. Got it?"

"But want she question how we knew to look for him there?" Valerie asked not sure how this worked.

"Naw, she's cool. Doesn't know about all this crap but knows strange things happen sometime. I think Bobby's talked to her."

"Oh."

"It'll be alright." Sam assured her laying a hand on her trembling arm and squeezing gently. She gave him a half hearted smile back and worked on calming her racing heart as she came down from her adrenaline high.

Dean drove on in silence the five miles to meet Deputy Mills and hand over Rick. He wasn't sure she believed the story he spun but didn't question him since she wanted to get Rick medical attention and contact his parents that he was safe. She thanked Dean and told him to have Bobby call her later.

 **spn**

"Alright you two, Sammy you take the downstairs bathroom and I'll show Valerie where our bathroom is and get her some of your clothes to wear while I wash the others." Dean said as they walked up the steps and into the house.

"Can you bring me some clothes downstairs?" Sam asked.

"Yep, now go shower you're **really** starting to smell the place up. Gonna have to air my Baby out for a week after this." Dean said wrinkling his nose at his brother. "C'mon our bathroom's upstairs." he told Valerie heading up the stairs without looking to see if she was following.

Valerie hurried after him giving Sam a brief smile before he turned to head toward Bobby's bathroom. She had so many questions that she didn't know where to start. What had happened earlier blew her mind. She never dreamed something like that existed and wondered what else she was oblivious to.

"Here you go, hold on I'll get you some sweats and a tee shirt to wear until your clothes are washed." Dean said opening the bathroom door before heading across to the bedroom. He rummaged around in Sam's dresser pulling out two pairs of sweats, two tee shirts and briefs for Sam. "Here you go, hand out your clothes and there's clean towels under the sink. Use what you need as far as shampoo and crap."

"Thanks." she said accepting the clothes and stepping into the bathroom. She laid the clothes aside and began to strip out of her dirty ones. "Here you go." she said opening the door a crack to pass her clothes to a waiting Dean.

"Come on down when you're done. I'm sure I can find us something to eat and drink."

"Alright sounds good." Valerie replied before closing the door back. She looked around the room letting her eyes roam over the contents thinking it looked pretty clean to be a man's bathroom. She looked under the sink and found towels and a washcloth where Dean said theywould be.

* * *

 **A/N: The rescue was a success and everyone got out of it without injury. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoyed it. One more chapter and this ride will be over**. **Your reviews are welcome, if you have a moment please leave me one. NC**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Finally! Having a fight with FF, it didn't want to upload this chapter so I could post it. Sorry for the delay, this had happened before, but I figured out another way.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my dear readers! This journey has come to an end and I hoped you enjoyed a little look at young Sam and his adventure. A new story will be up next week and I hope you will check it out. I am also working on a story different than what I have done before. Be on the lookout for it also, I won't be posting until I have it completed and to my liking. Thank you to all who followed, favored and left me reviews. Your support is always appreciated. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The water felt good as it sprayed on her skin washing away the gunk and smell from coming back through the mirror. She pushed her hair back letting the water run through it before choosing a shampoo to wash it with. She ran her fingers through it massaging her scalp and held her head back to rinse the suds away. Once Valerie scrubbed her skin until it was deep red, she shut the water off and picked up the towel to dry off and towel dry her hair. She slipped her panties and bra back on and picked up the sweats to slip on. They hung loosely around her hips, almost falling off, as she pulled the tee shirt over her damp hair before running her fingers through it. She checked herself out in the mirror and frowned thinking of the other one and turning away quickly. Valerie headed downstairs keeping a grip on the sweats waist so they wouldn't fall off her slender hips. She heard music coming from the kitchen and headed that way to find Dean in there putting together sandwiches.

"Hey, thought we could have sandwiches and chips." he said pushing a plate of sandwiches her way along with a paper plate. "Help yourself; we're pretty informal around here."

"Thanks." Valerie said giving him a brief smile.

"I wanna thank you for what you did for Sammy. You're ok in my book." Dean told her helping himself to a couple of sandwiches and some corn chips before heading for the table to sit down. "That was very brave of you, not many adults could of done what you did without freaking out. It took a lot of courage to go into the unknown like that."

"I didn't do much." Valerie said shyly as she felt her cheeks grow warm with the praise and averting her eyes from Dean. She always tried to blend in and fly under the radar not liking to draw attention to herself. She took a sandwich and shook some chips onto the plate before going to the table to sit down.

"See I told you!" Dean crowed at Sam when he strolled into the kitchen. "You take longer to shower than a girl." Dean laughed.

"Screw you." Sam spat back and realized what he said in front of Valerie. "Sorry Val." he apologized as a deep blush rose in his cheeks.

"Its ok Sam." she said smiling at him. She had a feeling Sam and his brother were like this all the time and tried to hide her giggling. "Could you tell me what just happened back there and how you guys know about it?"

"She's your girl; you get to give her _the Talk."_ Dean told Sam getting up with his plate to head for the living room. "I'm gonna see if anything's on the tube. You know Dad's not happy 'bout what ya did, so prepare yourself."

Sam gave his brother his best bitch face as he walked away wondering what he should tell her. "Jerk." he mumbled to Dean's back knowing he was right, their Dad was not going to be happy with what he had done no matter the outcome.

"I felt and heard that bitch." Dean called back with a laugh, not bothering to turn around since he knew what Sam was doing. "Listen for the washer and throw your clothes in the dryer."

"You two like this all the time?" Valerie asked Sam as he took a seat beside her.

"Pretty much." Sam sighed. "You have to overlook him most of the time, he means well, sometimes, that is. I've learned to ignore him when he gets too bad."

"I can tell he cares a lot for you." she said nibbling on a chip and looking over at Sam. "No matter how much he teases, he can't hide it."

"Yeah, he does." Sam said smiling to himself knowing Dean would do anything for him. He could be a pain in the ass at times, but he couldn't ask for a better big brother than Dean. He had been his big brother, protector, confidant, mentor, trainer and as much a dad as their Dad was, if not more.

"I guess I should call my Mom and let her know I'll be back in a couple of hours?"

"You can use my phone and we should be able to get you home by then." Sam said pulling his cell out and pushing it across the table to her. Their fingers met for a moment sending a small spark up both their arms causing them to blush and look away from each other still unsure with the feelings thing.

"What you did took a lot of guts Valerie, thanks for saving us." Sam quietly told Valerie.

"I gotta tell you I was scared to death, but I knew I had to help you being the only virgin available at the time." Valerie replied looking shyly at Sam. "So how long have you known about these things?"

"Well Dean has known since he was four and I learned around five years ago. It's not something that we talk much about to civilians."

"And your Dad does this all the time?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Growing up I traveled all over the country with Dean and our Dad going from one hunt to the next. Believe me it's not as exciting as it sounds. I was always moving from one school to the next. I got so tired of being the new student all the time."

"How is it all this...This stuff is not known by everyone?"

"Well the supernatural knows how to stay hidden and I think people don't really want to know about things like that. It's easier to believe it's not real. I don't think people could accept the fact that this stuff is actually real."

"Well I'm glad you got to stay here and finish out the year."

"Yeah me too." Sam said casting a wishful look her way.

They both looked to the other room when the front door opened and Bobby and John came in talking between themselves. They heard the three talking in the other room before Bobby and John came on into the kitchen heading for the coffee pot. Valerie and Sam gave each other a nervous look waiting to see what they were going to say.

"Well you two seem to have survived the ordeal ok." Bobby commented looking the two young ones over.

"Valerie would you mind if I talked to Sam alone?" John asked her in a serious voice.

"Sure." Valerie said getting up with her drink and going into the living room joining Dean on the couch. She looked nervously toward the kitchen as her leg started to bounce up and down.

"Don't worry; Dad won't be too hard on him." Dean assured her when he saw her concern and laid a hand on her leg to stop its movement. "He can take pretty much anything."

 **spn**

"What were you thinking Sam, doing something like that by yourself?" John asked his youngest, a hint of anger in his voice. "I oughta tan your hide for being that careless. What if we didn't have Valerie to help us? You might of been trapped in there."

"I'm sorry Dad, but I had to try and help my friend. I knew no one else could help if it was our kind of case." Sam told him keeping his eyes glued to his plate.

"You should of let Bobby help. Sammy that was a dumb move, what if we couldn't of got you out?"

"I knew you or Bobby would figure it out, I had confidence in both of you. If anyone could do it I knew you could." Sam said looking up for a second to Bobby and then John.

"Don't ever pull a stunt like that again understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Sammy." John said softly as an afterthought. "You did good saving your friend and getting all of you out of there in one piece."

Sam smiled to himself with John's praise, surprised to hear it. He knew his Dad was going to be mad about what he did, but he never thought he would say something like that. He looked toward the laundry room when a buzzer went off and got up to throw the clothes in the dryer.

"That was a good thing yer done there." Bobby whispered to John after Sam left the room. "It doesn't hurt to let them know you're proud of them once and a while."

John nodded as he sipped his coffee while watching his youngest put the clothes in the dryer and turn it on. Sam came back into the room and headed on into the living room to find Valerie. He found her sitting on the couch with Dean watching some program on television.

"I put our clothes in the dryer, shouldn't take long for them to dry." Sam told her as he sat down beside her glancing sideways at her.

"Thanks Sam." she said awarding him with a smile.

Dean sat on the other end of the couch and eyed the two kids with a smirk on his face. He had a feeling they both liked each other a little more than just friends but was to shy and bashful to admit it. He just might have to give them a push in the right direction.

"Guess I better get home when my clothes are dry. I told my Mom I'd be home after dinner." Valerie told Sam.

"Alright, Dean can drive you home can't you?" Sam asked leaning forward slightly to look at Dean.

"Sure, sure now hush the best part's coming on." Dean shushed them as he concentrated on the screen of the television.

Valerie and Sam relaxed back against the couch and Sam eased his hand into her hand to hold it between them. They both twitched a smile but didn't say anything content with this simple action.

 **spn**

"You wanna check the dryer." Bobby called thirty minutes later when it dinged it was done.

"Yes sir." Sam said getting up and hurrying to the laundry room. He pulled out the clothes and separated his from Valerie's so he could take them to her. "Here you go clean and dry." Sam said holding out the clothes to her.

"Thanks, I'll go change and be right back." she said getting up to head upstairs to the bathroom.

"So ya like her don't ya?" Dean asked once she was out of earshot. He smirked when Sam turned red and mumbled back at him to shut up. "Why don't ya tell her? Have you asked her out yet? "

"Dean! Will you be quiet!" Sam hissed madly at him.

"What? I think she likes you too."

"Don't you say anything to her, please Dean." Sam begged looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'm just saying you should tell her is all." Dean pouted flopping back on the couch.

"I left your clothes upstairs Sam." Valerie told him when she came back down. "Guess I should be heading home now."

"Alright, Dean?" Sam questioned arching his eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, let me grab the keys." he said getting up to find his jacket and the keys. "Taking Valerie home." he called to Bobby and John.

"See ya lass an' thanks for your help today." Bobby told her from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Thanks young lady, what you did was very brave. You take care." John said giving her a nod.

"Good bye." she said giving a small wave before following Dean and Sam out the front door.

 **spn**

Sam had the back door of the Impala opened and let her get inside before sliding in beside her. Dean made sure they were both in with seatbelts on before starting the car and pulling away. He had Valerie give him directions to where she lived and headed to her house. Twenty minutes later he pulled into the driveway of a small one story house. The outside looked neat and well maintained from what he could see.

"Here ya go kid, come back over and see us again and thanks for your help you're ok." Dean told her before she got out of the car.

"You're welcome Dean and maybe I will if Sam wants me to." Valerie answered before getting out.

"Walk her to the door and kiss her for god's sake." Dean told Sam before he got out.

"Be quiet!" Sam complained slapping at him and rolling his eyes in disgust at his behavior.

"Just do it. You remember how right?" he continued as Sam slammed the door in his face.

Sam walked Valerie to her door and they stood on the porch not sure what to say or do.

"I hope you're ok with what I told you and what you saw today." Sam said glancing up at her and quickly away.

"Yes I'm ok, but I have to tell you it sort of freaks me out."

"If you don't want to be friends any longer I'll understand." he said a hint of sadness lacing his words.

"No, no Sam, that doesn't change how I feel about you. I still _like_ you."

"I'm glad; I _like_ you too."

"Gee Sammy kiss her already!" Dean yelled from the Impala causing both of them to stare at him as they blushed.

"You can kiss me if you want." Valerie said softly looking shyly at Sam.

"I'd like that." Sam said leaning closer and brushing his lips across hers feeling the softness of them and the subtle taste of the soda she had previously drunk. "Maybe we could go to the movies or something..."

"I didn't think you'd ever ask." Valerie giggled happily. "See ya in school tomorrow." she said stepping away from Sam toward the front door.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." Sam replied stepping from the porch and heading back to the car a smile playing across his face. It felt like he was walking on air as the lingering feel of her soft lips on his still bounced around in him mind.

"Way to go Sammy." Dean said grinning at him and slapping him on the shoulder as he dropped into the passenger seat of the car.

"Bite me jerk."

"Oh you know you liked it bitch." Dean laughed as he started the Impala and drove away.

Dean was right, Sam did like kissing Valerie but he would never admit it to his brother. He got enough teasing from him already without adding to the fire.

"How long you and Dad here for?"

"A couple of days probably. Need to restock a few things and we'll be heading back out."

"Ok."

"Try to stay out of trouble this time while we're gone, ok bro?" Dean said a touch of tenderness in his voice.

"I'll do my best Dee." Sam said staring out the windshield hoping nothing else like this would happen. He hoped to finish the school year out without any further incident.

 **The End**


End file.
